Un Dia triste para ser Feliz
by TheFaberryProject
Summary: -Hoy es un día triste para la felicidad por que te vas y no tienes el valor de decirme que te vas por mí, Santana. Ojala y al regresar, puedas ser honesta conmigo, porque yo siempre lo fui. –Pensó Brittany para después abrazar y besarla.


**UN DÍA TRISTE PARA LA FELICIDAD**

**Escrito por: Karla Avalos**

**Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen. **

**Este es un escrito que le llego a la mente después de escuchar la canción de "Sad day for happines" de Cinema Bizarre. Espero que les guste**.

Brittany miro a Santana con lágrimas en sus azules ojos. Santana no podía mirar a una Brittany triste. Lo que menos quería Santana es ver a esa rubia triste, desde que la conocía, se dijo a si misma que haría lo que estuviera a su alcance por nunca ver triste a Brittany.

-No llores, Britt—Le decía la latina a la rubia de ojos azules.

-¿Cómo me pides que no llore, Santy? Cómo me pides que sea feliz, cuando te vas de mí—Brittany miro a Santana directamente a los ojos. No tenía ningún motivo para sonreír, cuando su mejor amiga le dijo que se iría de Lima.

-Por la misma razón no te quería decir, Britt. Lo último que quiero, es verte triste y menos por mí—Es cada palabra, Santana le daba el corazón a Brittany, en cada sonrisa, Santana escondía la tristeza y amargura que le dejaba el haberle dado esa notica a Brittany.

-¿Por qué te vas? ¿Hice algo malo? Por favor, dime, San—Los ojos de Brittany estaban rojos de tanto llorar, lo único que quería era una respuesta de su amiga, que le dijera el motivo por el cual ella se iba, tenía que haber una razón, Santana no se iría si no fuera por algo que la forzara a irse.

-No, Britt, tu no hiciste nada—Y al término de esta oración, Santana abrazo a su amiga.

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué te vas?—Las lágrimas volvían a salir de los ojos de Brittany

_-Por qué no puedo ante este sentimiento que siento por ti, Britt__—_Pensó Santana

-Santana

-Porque a mi papá le dieron una muy buena oferta de trabajo en México, y nos tenemos que ir—Santana no sabía que era más difícil, si decirle la verdad, o mentirle para no hacerla llorar mas. Santana amaba a Britt, lo hacía desde hace un par de meses atrás. Todo empezó como un juego entre ellas dos, pero después lo que Santana sentía por Britt comenzó a crecer cada vez más.

-¿Y por qué no te quedas? Podemos hablar con mis papas para que te quedes aquí, conmigo, San—Los ojos de Brittany se llenaron de felicidad y brillo ante la posible idea, pero después vio los ojos de Santana, en los cuales se podía apreciar tristeza y dolor.

-Me tengo que ir, Britt—Le dijo la latina.

-¿Por qué simplemente no te puedes quedar conmigo, Santana?—En los ojos se Britt se podía apreciar la súplica que su corazón le mandaba en esos momentos.

-Por qué tengo que ir a donde mi familia este. Te voy a extrañar, Brittany, como no tienes una idea, pero siempre ten en mente que te amo, ¿Ok?

-Yo te voy a extrañar más, Santana y te amo más de lo que tú me amas a mí—Santana sonrío ante lo que Brittany le había dicho.

-Pero me tienes que prometer una cosa, Britt-Britt.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tienes que ser feliz—Una lagrima callo por los ojos de Santana. Le dolía dejar a Brittany, al amor de su vida.

-Lo seré cuando tú regreses, Santana—Y esta solo negó con su cabeza, Brittany era muy testaruda.

-Brittany, tal vez yo no regrese, por eso tú tienes que ser feliz, aunque yo no esté a tú lado.

-Regresaras, y si no lo haces, yo iré por ti. Nos volveremos a ver, te lo juro, Santana—Santana abrazo a Brittany fuerte a su cuerpo y después beso su frente.

-Te creo, pero por ahora, tienes que ser feliz.

-Hoy no puedo, ni mañana.

-¿Por qué?

-Por qué hoy es un día triste para la felicidad—Ambas se abrazaron una vez más.

-_Tal vez cuando regrese, tenga él valor de decirte como me siento hacía ti y espero que tú puedas entender el por qué me fui._

_-Hoy es un día triste para la felicidad por que te vas y no tienes el valor de decirme que te vas por mí, Santana. Ojala y al regresar, puedas ser honesta conmigo, porque yo siempre lo fui._ –Pensó Brittany para después abrazar y besar a Santana delicadamente en los labios. Fue muy tarde para que Santana reaccionara, su vuelo estaba ya anunciado. Algún día volverían a verse y serían honestas consigo mismas.


End file.
